beware she bites
by ForeverDarkMoon
Summary: This is a story about a vampire girl who will meet Freddy krueger. I hope you like it and thanks for the suport!Sorry if Freddy is a bit OOC alot of the time but I haven't seen the movie and only read other FF written but others so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: new life**

My life has sucked ever since my dad told me that the sweat little vampire story he told me when I was young was true. The story of a girl named Star Mathews being one of the many child vampires. Yes, that's right i'm a vampire. Well not a full vampire but a half one because of my mum she is human my dad on the other had he is a blood sucking vampire. Could my life get any harder than this? The answer is yes because I (now that I am sixteen) have to go through the stage of drinking blood and this brings me to when my father told me the truth.

"I…I…i'm a vampire." I was shocked by what he had just said. Just moments before I was laughing while, watching the Simpson's on television and now in scare out of my socks. "You're serious." Believing that this wasn't true. "Yes i'm serious." I could see in his eyes that it was the truth but I kept on denying it. "You have to be joking. Me a vampire. Ha ha ha. Nice joke dad now come on is serious." 'Maybe he was telling the truth but this was a dream' I said to myself believing that is was a dream. I pinched my self but nothing happened. It was real, it was the truth. I Star Mathews am a vampire.

After that I went to my room not believing a word my dad said. But deep inside I knew it was true but still didn't believe it. I didn't believe myself. I went into the bathroom which was connected to my room. Just like every sixteen year old teenage girls room it was terrible messy but I like. One of the reasons was it was dark and red. Yes I know that sounds gothic but it isn't. I brushed my teeth and tied up my long brown hair so I wouldn't get knotted when I slept. Then after ten minutes I feel asleep and it was off into the dream word.

I opened my eyes. It was really hot for it being a dream. It took a couple of seconds to register where I was and it looked to be a boiler room of some sort. The where a long line of boiler pipes. To me it seemed as they were hissing at me. It was a really dark room. I slowly started to more forward then I stopped in my tracks, 'what is that terrible sound?' I asked my self. The sound was ear piecing. It sounded like a metallic scream. I couldn't stand it so I ran. I could feel my heart pumping so hard it felt as if it was going to jump out of my chest. There was shadows' following me. Now I was scared. I stopped. It was a dead end. 'Where should I go? Where should I hide?' I was dead meat. I turned around to see such a horrifying man. He wore a dirty old brown fedora, a green and red Christmas sweater, brown pants, but the most frightening thing was to four bladed glove on his right hand. "It's not nice to stare, princess." he said with a evil grin on top of his face. "Who…who are you?"

"Oh you should know me bitch. You live in my house."

"Your house we have being living there for a month. It is our house."

"Oh poor little princess doesn't know the 'springwood slasher'." his eyes where a deep blue almost grey. "Who is the springwood slasher?" I asked bravely. Trying to hide my fear. "The springwood slasher is you worst nightmare. In other words it's ME!" his voice just echod around the boiler room. Suddenly a little girl around ten years old came into the room screaming. "Wait there!" the man screamed at me. "Why?" I asked confused. "Just stay!" he screamed as he slashed open the girl's cheast revelling her heart. Blood flowed like ribbons. I felt the desire to drink the girl's blood but I couldn't. I was holding myself back. "Hey bitch whets the matter?" it was too late I lusted the grin on me. I was a monster. I lunged forward crashing into the now lifeless girl and started to drain her blood. The man stared at me shocked by what he was seeing. When I was done I looked up to the boiler to see my amber eyes no longer amber but blood red. "What was that?" he was shocked and didn't know what to say. "Nothing." then I woke up leaving the man bewildered.

_**FREDDYS POV:**_

What just happened? I first meet a girl about to kill her then another girl came in and after I killed the little one the older one drained her dry. Her eyes were piecing blood red. She looked so evil in a way but innocent. She was unlike another girl I have met. Why was she so different? I decide to take a brake on my killings for the night until I got my head straight.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. God I hated them but I felt glade to have one after last night. I am so relieved that the nightmare is over. I jumped out of bed and headed to my closet until I noticed in the mirror that there was blood around my mouth. 'How is that possible? It was only a dream, right.' I quickly went to my bathroom and washed it off my face before my mum comes and checks on me. I then got changed and went down stairs. I could smell the sweat scent of bacon and eggs. "Good morning darling. We thought since it is you first day of school that we will make you bacon and eggs. How about that." my mum said smiling. I could tell they were trying to make me forget about 'our little 'conversation last night. But I played along. "So how did you sleep last night?" my dad asked in a cheery mood. He was also hopping that I forgot the convocation. "I slept fine last night." I lied so I wouldn't have to explain the nightmare I had. "Would you like me to drive you to school?" asked my dad.

Yes I know it is daytime and yes my dad is a vampire but he is a certurn 'special' breed of vampire. Ones that can walk in day and can go faster than any other vampire. He is called a phantom vampire one of a very small group of vampires. They are the most powerful vampires in the word. Ones that are not to be messed with. "Uh ok I guess." I replied before getting my bag for school.

We hopped into our car and set off to school. I was so scared of my new school at springwood high. What I didn't get was why that burnt guy in my dream said that my house was his. Now that is something I have to find out. We arrived at my new school in less than twenty mixtures. "Good bye, hope you have a great first day." said my dad as he drove away before I could reply. "Yeh a great day, as if." I said to myself as I slowly walked to the office in the middle of the crowed. In a matter of a couple of minutes I found my way to the office and got my timetable. I was about to walk out until the lady said something. "Ah hold on a minuter. This is a big school and you might need someone to show you around. Katie Spring!" out came a girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Hey my names Katie what is yours?" she asked smiling. "Star Mathews." we shook hands and started to walk of to class. "What class do you have?" "Geography, you?" "I have geography too. We must be in the same class." I smiled now because I knew now that we would be friends. This was the start of a friendship.

We got to our class and walked in. Katie and I sat in the front row. "Ok class we have a new student named Star Mathews. Would you please introduce yourself to the class please Miss Mathews." asked Mrs Carter. I stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Um I'm not good with introducing myself in fount of a crowed but I will try. Ok. Hi my name as you already know is star Mathews. I know not many people are called star but my dad came up with it. He wanted to be original. My favourite colour is red and I live at 1428 elm street." as soon as I said that the whole class gasped. "Do you know you live in the springwood slasher's house." said one of the students. "Your going to go crazy like that Nancy girl." said another. After that I went back to my chair and waited for the day to end.


	2. The Crush that kills

Chapter two: the crush

I went home after school and colapsed on my bed. Knock knock. " hey darling how was you first day." asked my dad as he sat down next to me on the bed. " oh great I made a new friend named katie and I got told that we live in a killers house. Just great." I was really anoyed. " ok. I see you have had a big first day. I don't want to add to you load but you need to start your vampire training."

"like what?"

"like learn how to drink blood." and there it was drinking blood something that i have already done. Time to tell dad. "um dad I ned to tell you something. I didn't sleep good last night because in my dream I drank to blood of a child. When I woke up there was blood around my face. I didn't know if I should of told you." he had a shocked face on. I thought he was going to snap but then he said. " you first drink was without me. I feel so unloved." I was shocked bye what he said. " make sure that to leave no evadence that you were there." he noted for me. " um dad it happened in a dream."

" I know and let me guess there was a extremly burn't guy in there."

" yes how do you know-" before I could finish my sentence he popped up in my mirror on my table. I screamed. " why did you have to ruin it freddy? Just pop in on me and my daughter." freddy had an inocent face but he wasn't inocent at all he did it on purpose because he knew that I would scream and it is freddy kruger he loves hearing screams especialy from teenage girls. Oh and by the way I wass till screaming. "could you make your daughter shutup!"

"you're the one who made her scream! You do it!" they were yelling just to top my screams. Thank god mum wasn't home. After ten mintures I finely stoppe. " thank god. That sounded more terrible than my claws against the metal pipes." freddy was really anoyed. " freaddy would you just shut up. You have already scared my daughter half was to hell.

" oh lighten up Hugo. Shes just a girl." freddy was pushing my dad and evenchuly he would snap. SNAP! There it was my dad just cracked. "SHE IS NOT JUST A GIRL. SHE IS MY DAGHTER. MABEY YOU DON'T KNOW TRUE LOVE FOR YOU DAGHTER BUT I DO!" he went crazy I have never seen my dad this angry before but this happens when you push phantom vampire. They are known for there short temper and protectiveness. That's why I love him. I trid to calm my dad but freddy kept on pushing. That was it I could feel my face burn up and I noticed in the mirror that my eyes where going red. I had cracked. " WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE MORE AND MORE PAIN! CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" with that he left. Just me and my dad sitting in my room.

After that my mum came back. we had dinner and I went to bed.

The next day I went to school. I was walking to my locker until I noticed someone that I didn't she the day before. "who is that over there?" I asked katie as we walked. " oh that's Josh. He never comes to school on the first day and I think its weird but his friends think it's a 'rebel' thing. I think its lame. What do you think?"

" I don't know. It is a bit weird." I felt weird as we walked pass. I think it was a crush but then again im a vampire that loves blood. Was it a crush or a desire to drink his body dry? I didn't know.

The day went on and it ened in a flash. Before I knew it I was lying on my bed exhasted. My eye flutered and then I went black. Into the dream world I went.

I slowly opened my eyes to the sight of the boiler room. I started to walk. " freddy where are you?" I called but there was no reply. Then he came. "would you shut up im trying to kill some little snot nosed brat here. So keep you piehole shut." I was pissed. For some reason I didn't feel fear anymore. I felt happiness and I don't know why. I know that sounds strange but I thought it was fun t hang out with freddy even this is like the therd time I have seen him. I felt a smile come upon my face as a stared at freddy. "what are you looking at princess?"

"nothing… just thinking."

"about what exactly."

" how fun it is to hang out with you." he was shocked but what I said.

Did she just say it was fun hanging out with me. A kid has never said that about me. They always said it was terrible and horrifying. But her she said it was fun. I never thought someone would say that. Fun hanging out with me, freddy krueger the springwood slasher. Wow.

" do you mean that kid."

"yep I mean it. What hasn't anyone said that about you."

" no one has ever said that about me." besides my daughter."what no one has ever said it was funf hanging out with you. They must be bonkers because if they were hanging out at acarnival theis would be ten times better."

" you mean it kid."

" I never lie."

I think in going to like this kid. She is nothing like those other little bitches at springwood high. She seems different in a good way.

RRRING! RRRING! I really have to get rid of that alarm clock. It was a hot sunny saturday, with the birds churping and wind blowing but I was bored. I didn't know what to do. I walked down stairs to see my dad sitting in the living room. " good morning darling." he said smiling. I went to sit down with him. "good morning dad. How did you sleep?" I asked while giving him a big hug. " good you?"

" um. It was ok. I say freddy."

" oh really. What did you do?"

" just talked. I said it was fun hanging out with him. He was really surprised by that. I think I might of scared him."

" no uou didn't scare him. Its just the last person that said that to freddy was his daughter before she got taken away."

" oh I hope I didn't upset him." I felt a bit said for saying that now. Mabey it made him think of all his painful memories. I wish I could chage time so I won't say that.

Im so tired every thought I didn't do anything all day. Im just gunna go to bed and try to get some rest. Off to the dream world I go.

" hey freddy are you there? I need to say sorry."

" what for?" I turned around to see freddy leaning against a boiler. " for saying what I said before. I never knew you had a daughter. Im sorry if I upset you."

" actually you didn't make me upset. Im glade she is out of my life."

" and why is that?"

"because she tried to blow me up with a pipe bomb just because I was still alive after what those parents did to me." wow that was a relife. Thank god I didn't make him upset. I have been worrying about that all day. " what did they do to you exactly?" freddy pointed to his face. "this, they burn't me alive."

"that sounds terrible."

" yeh it is but now I can kill there children in a place where they can't protect them. In there dreams." he had a evil grin on his face as he said that. He must love his job.

I wonder what she is thinking. I know what I was thinking. It is fun hanging out with her. She was different but I don't know how and I had a strange feeling that I haven't felt in a long time but I didn't know what it was

I woke up with a happy feeling but I didn't know why. I wonder if its because I have being hanging out with freddy. No it wasn't that im sure of it. But then again I love seeing freddy. What was it? Did I like him? I was confused. I thought that I liked josh but freddy. His eyes were so beautiful, the light mist like grey. No I couldn't be falling for freddy. He is a childrens murderer for god sake. But if I was falling for freddy did he feel the same way? I didn't know.


End file.
